


Café Politics

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Coffee shop meeting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Politics, Trump, donald trump - Freeform, hating on trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A TRUMP/GOP SUPPORTER (save both of us some grief).”Donald Trump’s an unlubricated asshole with a cactus shoved up it!” You ranted into your phone, mouth twisting into an angry frown, “Don’t fucking make excuses for him. He and his entire administration’s so filled with shit it’s basically a giant sewage plant.”You heard someone snicker beside you and glanced over. Sitting next to your table in the café a young man with blond hair smirked at you and gave you a thumbs up.”





	Café Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

“Donald Trump’s an unlubricated asshole with a cactus shoved up it!” You ranted into your phone, mouth twisting into an angry frown, “Don’t fucking make excuses for him. He and his entire administration’s so filled with shit it’s basically a giant sewage plant.”

You heard someone snicker beside you and glanced over. Sitting next to your table in the café a young man with blond hair smirked at you and gave you a thumbs up. Your friend on the phone drew your attention away, commenting on Trump’s latest tweet.

“Fuck him! He wants to roll back environmental regulations as well as healthcare, that’s just going to double up on the damages to people’s health! Environmental pollution is going to make people get sick, polluted waters, air, climate change, all that crap. And then, if you don’t even have healthcare you’re fucking doomed. Basically he’s driving people into a corner, I don’t know what the GOP’s end game is here, but right now it seems to be killing everyone who’s not in the upper 1%,” you growled, tapping your pencil against your book in irritation.

You were supposed to be studying for exams but somehow got distracted thanks to your friend’s call. The country felt like it was stuck in a dumpster fire and you were frustrated beyond belief.

“Listen, I can’t do this right now,” you interrupted your friend, “My exam’s next week and I still have half of my notes to go through. We can hate on Trump after my exams, all right?”

Your friend agreed and you both bid a quick goodbye. Sighing heavily, you hung up and tossed the phone onto the table.

“Motherfucker,” you grumbled, rubbing your eyes tiredly.

Soft laughter came from the table beside yours and you looked over once more. The man was clearly amused, his mouth curled at the corners and sparkling eyes watching you.

“What?” You huffed.

He laughed and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Such passion,” he commented, “Impressive.”

You rolled your eyes, “Well, I tend to get passionate when the country’s run by a misogynistic racist idiot. Surely the problem’s not me but all the people who don’t seem to give a shit.”

He nodded, “Oh, I agree. If more people cared we wouldn’t be in this mess. Sucks.”

You snorted and took a drink of your own coffee, wrinkling your nose at the bitterness. Reaching out, you grab the sugar and dump several packets in. His eyebrows rose higher with every packet you added.

“Huh…trying to get diabetes before the Trumpocalypse?” He asked.

Locking your eyes with his, you purposely grabbed three more packets of sugar and poured it all into your coffee at once before taking a big mouthful.

“Caffeine and sugar, a student’s best friends,” you informed him.

He peeked over at your books, trying to read the writing.

“Oh? You’re a student? What’re you studying?”

Sighing, you held up one of the books so he could read the cover.

“Global Health. You know, how to keep people alive when politicians and corporations are determined to band together to kill them for profit. That sort of thing,” you told him.

“Wow. Sounds important.”

“Oh, only if you think living is important and a fundamental human right.”

“Sure, I’m on board with that.”

“Well, our government disagrees.”

“Our government’s incompetent.”

“Oh, they’re very competent at corruption and killing off its poorest citizens.”

“True.”

“So many countries have health as a fundamental right in their Constitutions and ours has…nothing. But hey! You want a gun, sure! Go ahead!” You snarked.

He nodded and pulled his chair closer to your table, “Tell you what, if you tell me your name I’ll vote for you when you run for president.”

You blinked then raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you hitting on me?”

“Is it working?” He smiled.

Taking a moment to step back from all the politics swirling around in your head, you finally took a good look at the man. His short blond hair was unruly in a boyish way, stubble lined along his jaw, his eyes were large and expressive, and even slouched in his chair you could tell he was quite tall with a fit body that wasn’t too bulky. In other words, quite attractive and clearly interested in you.

Grabbing a napkin, you scribbled your name on it and slid it to him.

“Y/N. And once I’m president you can sell that autograph for a shit-load of money. And what’s your name?”

He picked up the napkin and carefully folded it, tucking it away into his pocket.

“I’m Rafael, Rafa my friends call me.”

“Rafa, well, I’ll keep a position open in my administration for you. How do you feel about Secretary of State?” You grinned.

He laughed and nodded, “Secretary of State Rafael? Has a great ring to it. And hey, if you need help with any campaigning you just let me know.”

You twirled your pencil between your fingers and smirked.

“You got it. But perhaps we can discuss our campaign strategy over…say, dinner?” You suggested, leaning closer to him.

He picked up a napkin and took your pencil from you, jotting down his name and a number.

“It’s a date, Madam President. You just give me a date, time, and location. I’ll be there.”

Reaching over the table, he gently grasped your hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles before giving you a wink. He stood up and with a final smile at you headed for the door. You watched him go as a sudden giddiness bubbled in your stomach. Fiddling with the napkin that had his name and number, you pulled out your phone to add him to your contact list.

“Rafael Casal…,” you whispered to yourself, “Time for a campaign meeting with your future president.”

 

* * *

 

**_END_ **

Thanks for reading! Just a quick fluffy drabble after the intense sequel to “Am I in trouble?”, lol.

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )


End file.
